1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to methods and apparatus relating to pneumatic valves.
2. Description of Related Art
Pneumatic valves find uses in a variety of situations, such as, natural gas distribution systems, pneumatic tools, and controlling the flow of pressurized air to a paintball marker. Valves may benefit from a system that reduces the force that may be required to actuate the valve and a vent that may discharge the pneumatic fluid from the system when the fluid source is shut off.